1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device that can be controlled remotely.
2. Description of Related Art
Some electronic devices have remote control functions. To save power, such an electronic device often can work in a standby mode in which only a signal receiving module thereof is activated (thus consuming less power) for detecting incoming control signals and then all modules thereof are activated for normal working operations. However, it is not uncommon that the electronic devices can be activated by some random or unauthorized control signals, thus reducing the power efficiency of these electronic devices having this standby feature.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.